The One Half Life
by Anime Moon Gurl
Summary: As Usagi thinks her life could not get any worse, she falls into the spring of the Drowned Rabbit on her trip to China with her family. How will she deal with this new found curse, what with the threat of Youmas everywhere? Not to mention the threat of he
1. Cursed Part I

The ½ Life  
  
Title: Cursed Part I  
  
A.N. Konbonwa Minna-san! This is the first time I've tried a Ranma and Sailor Moon crossover! Onegai, no flames and Oyasumi Nasai!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½  
  
(author notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Jusenkyo Springs*~  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Martial artist, Ranma Saotome had fallen into the spring of the Drowned Girl. A few seconds later another splash was heard as his father, Genma Saotome, fell into the spring of the Drowned Panda.  
  
They had come to Jusenkyo Springs (China) in hopes of good training. When they arrived, however, they had not expected the springs to be cursed. Both were fighting each other on top of the bamboo sticks around the springs, not paying attention to the guide's warning, when they fell in.  
  
Ranma had been training since he was four years old, ever since his father took him away from his mother twelve years ago.  
  
Now, they had fallen into the springs about three hours ago and it was turning dark. Ranma, right now, was walking outside, muttering to himself about how he couldn't believe that he turns into a _girl_ when splashed with cold water! He looked up as he saw movement up ahead.  
  
Suddenly, two figures jumped up from behind a hill! One was a girl and the other was a....er, half crab-half spider thing.  
  
The girl had golden blonde hair in a style that reminded Ranma of meatballs and streamers. She wore a fuku type skirt that had three layers of color on it. The first layer was yellow, then red, and finally blue. She had feathers in her hair and, probably, jewels on her 'meatballs'. A navy blue sailor collar was around her shoulders and beneath it laid a heart with a crescent moon broach.  
  
On her forehead was a crescent moon. She had white gloves that reached to her elbows and white boots with a strip of red on the top. And since her back was facing him, Ranma could see a bow near the bottom of her back, at the beginning of the skirt, and...._wings_!  
  
Ranma stared at her wings but snapped out of it when he saw her bleeding badly. As they landed on the ground, Ranma was about to run and help her, when they jumped back into the air.  
  
The girl stuck out her hand and shouted, "Star Shower Eliminate!". Millions of tiny, sharp stars flew from her hand and hit the monster. It cried out in pain before exploding into dust.  
  
But Ranma soon heard a splash and knew that the girl had fallen into one of the springs. He rushed over and, instead of seeing the girl, he found a golden haired rabbit with silver ears and paws, floating unconscious in the spring.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Like I said, this is my first Ranma crossover. I love the work of Rumiko Takahashi, although I've only seen Inu-Yasha and Ranma. Please tell me if I should continue (note the word CONTINUE! Which means NO flames!). 


	2. Cursed Part II

The ½ Life  
  
Title: Cursed Part II  
  
A.N. Shhhh. Be quiet! I'm writing this at like 12:30 pm and my parents are asleep. I'm trying to not let the keyboard make much sound. It isn't working so far -_-' I want to thank Suzan aka Sammie for reviewing! I hope she enjoys seeing her pen name here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Usagi honey! We're going on a summer vacation to China! Isn't that wonderful?" Ikuko, Usagi's mother, said one day. And that was how all of this started.  
  
"NANI?! You're going on vacation?!" Rei's shout could be heard throughout the Hikawa Shrine the next day when Usagi came to tell them at a senshi meeting. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"  
  
"It kind of came as a surprise to me too," Usagi murmured. "Kaasan just told me yesterday and we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"But Usagi, what about Sailor Moon? What if we're attacked while you're gone?" Ami asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"Well, I've thought about that," Usagi said, closing her eyes to the shocked looks that she knew were one her friends faces. She mentally frowned. ~They don't even think I'm capable of thinking!~ she thought. She spoke out loud, "Since the monsters are mainly after the Ginzuishou they'll just be following me, plus the added factor that there hasn't been any monster attacks since the battle with Galaxia. I doubt that there'll be a monster attack while I'm gone." When she opened her eyes she saw that Makato had fainted and Ami was rapidly fanning her face. Usagi sweat dropped.  
  
Minako stood up and walked over to Usagi, curiously putting her hand onto her forehead.  
  
"Well, your temperatures fine," she said, straightening up. "I don't think your sick."  
  
This just made Usagi sweat drop more.  
  
Makato woke up. "Did you guys hear what I did? Was Usagi acting smart?!"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
This nearly caused Makato to faint again but Ami gave her something to drink.  
  
Rei smirked. "Well it looks like our little Odango Atama is actually getting better!"  
  
"Awwww Rei! Don't call me that!" Usagi whined. This caused everyone in the room to fall over.  
  
"Baka," Rei muttered, clutching her head.  
  
Usagi checked her watch. "Kami-sama! I'm late to go grocery shopping!" she shrieked and sped out of the room. "See you guys in two weeks!" she shouted over her shoulder. Usagi stumbled on the stairs and fell down a few but managed to reach the end of the stairs with fewer scratches than last time.  
  
Rei, Minako, Makato, and Ami sweat dropped then sighed. "I guess we can't hope for much more," they all said in unison.  
  
Usagi slowed to a walk on the sidewalk. "I had to lie to get out of there. I don't need to go to the grocery store. They don't even ask why I act like the way I do," Usagi muttered. "They just assume that I'm this carefree, klutzy teenage girl who's really stupid. But," she sighed as she waited for the walk sign. "They _are_ just doing it to toughen me up."  
  
Usagi entered her house, went into her room, and started packing.  
  
The next day went by as a blur. They were packing, then they got onto the airplane for about two hours, then they were in China and found a hotel near this tourist sight about springs. It was dark by then so they decided to go to sleep early.  
  
Usagi woke up near the after noon and saw a note next to her bed. It said:  
  
_Dear Usagi,  
  
We knew you wanted to sleep in so I brought you in some breakfast. Don't sleep too late or it will get cold! By the time you get this we will be having a picnic near Jusenkyo Springs. Meet us there!  
  
Love,  
  
Kaasan(^_^)  
  
P.S. DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!_  
  
Usagi sweat dropped at the postscript her kaasan added. "I brush my teeth," she muttered, then began to get dressed.  
  
Just like the note said she found her breakfast next to her bed. She ate it quickly and brushed her hair as she looked for the map she found in her room yesterday. Usagi grabbed it from the seat of a chair and raced out of the hotel, saying a quick greeting to the doorman in Chinese ("Nihao!"). He smiled back and waved as he saw the blonde girl race out, leaving a small dust cloud trailing behind.  
  
She gasped for breath as she reached the picnic area her mother had described. "I finally *huff* found *gasp* it," she said when she reached her family. They laughed at her as she waved her arms about, trying to cool her burning face.  
  
"Man! After that run I sure am hungry!" Usagi said, smiling. The smile did not fool her family, however, and Shingo pulled his plate away and covered it protectively.  
  
Usagi dug in and almost half of the food was gone before she was full in about two minutes.  
  
Her family sweat dropped.  
  
"Oi, Usagi, do you even _taste_ the food when you eat?" Shingo asked, wide-eyed. Living with his sister his whole life never prepares him whenever she eats.  
  
"Um, not really," Usagi said sheepishly. Shingo fell over. "But I know it tastes good!"  
  
Suddenly screams filled the air and Usagi's carefree attitude disappeared and was replaced with a serious one.  
  
"What's going on?" Her father, Kenji, asked, standing up.  
  
Usagi got worried. "Maybe we should just find a safe place to hide," she said, hoping they would go with it and let her transform in a secluded area.  
  
"Iie, your Tousan is right," Ikuko said, standing up. "We have to help those people!"  
  
Before Usagi could reply the monster burst from the bushes and startled them. It was a giant monster and was half crab and half spider. As it charged toward them Ikuko and Kenji stood in front of their children to protect them.  
  
When the monster stood about a yard away, Usagi could stand it no longer.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power....Make up!"  
  
Her family turned toward her and their eyes widened as they saw that, in Usagi's place, was Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Wha--?" they started to say but were cut off as Eternal Sailor Moon (ESM from now on) smiled at them.  
  
"It's going to be alright," she said. "I'll make it pay for interrupting our picnic!" despite the situation her family still sweat dropped. Only one thought went through their minds. ~It's still Usagi alright.~  
  
ESM got into a fighting stance. "Alright you ugly beast! Show me what you've got!" she shouted. ~It's a good thing I take those martial arts lessons from Haruka,~ ESM thought as she punched the monster.  
  
She kept throwing some punches and kicks at the monster, only a few were blocked. Her family watched in awe and fascination as they saw her battle. Unexpectedly the monster seemed to know that ESM was protecting them and threw an attack that was razor sharp at them.  
  
~IIE!~ ESM thought and threw herself in the way of the attack. She winced as the sharp bits of 'shell' cut her and she began to bleed.  
  
"Usagi!" Shingo cried out. "Are you okay?"  
  
She managed a weak smile. "Hai, I'm okay." She didn't tell them the truth, though. She knew that they'd be really worried if they knew that this was the strongest monster she had ever faced by herself.  
  
She ran up and kicked the monster in the gut.  
  
This only seemed to make it angrier because it threw an attack that sent ESM flying threw the air and into Jusenkyo Springs. It jumped after her and they both landed on the ground and jumped back into the air again.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye ESM saw an innocent person start to head toward her as if to help and was afraid that that person would get hurt. ~I've got to end this, fast!~ ESM thought.  
  
Using the last of her energy, and still in the air, ESM decided to use the new attack she made from watching the Starlights battle. She extended her hand and concentrated really hard and shouted, "Star Shower Eliminate!"  
  
She saw, with satisfaction, that her attack worked. Millions of tiny, sharp stars shot from the palm of her hand and hit the monster. It cried out in pain (ESM grimaced at this) and exploded into a pile of moon dust that blew away in the wind.  
  
"Dusted," ESM whispered as she felt water surround her and went unconscious from the lack of energy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Two chapters in one day! Okay, so maybe a day and a half. It's 2:58 am and I am bushed! I just finished typing this up. I hope I get more reviews! Ja Ne!  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Iie = no  
  
Oyasumi Nasai = good night  
  
Konbonwa = good evening  
  
Minna-san =everyone/everybody  
  
Oi =hey  
  
Nani =what(surprised form)  
  
Kami-sama =god  
  
Ginzuishou =Silver Crystal  
  
Odango Atama =meatball head  
  
Kaasan =mother/mom  
  
Tousan =father/dad 


	3. The Dream

The ½ Life  
  
Title: The Dream  
  
A.N. I seem to be working on this one more than my Inu-Yasha crossover. So don't expect any changes to A Hidden Secret Revealed:A New Adventure! too soon. I might not update until this story has at least 7 chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
(~words on a sign~)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Using the last of her energy, and still in the air, ESM decided to use the new attack she made from watching the Starlights battle. She extended her hand and concentrated really hard and shouted, "Star Shower Eliminate!"  
  
She saw, with satisfaction, that her attack worked. Millions of tiny, sharp stars shot from the palm of her hand and hit the monster. It cried out in pain (ESM grimaced at this) and exploded into a pile of moon dust that blew away in the wind.  
  
"Dusted," ESM whispered as she felt water surround her and went unconscious from the lack of energy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma bent down and scooped up the rabbit that once had been a girl. The golden rabbit stirred slightly but did not wake up. Seeing that it was still bleeding, Ranma ran toward the guide's hut and burst in.  
  
"Oi!" he shouted at the guide. "A girl fell into one of the springs and turned into a rabbit, but it's still bleeding!"  
  
"Aiyah!" the guide said. "I get maid before she leave!" he left the hut and returned a few minutes later with a woman in a blue flowered kimono.  
  
"Gae woa tah," she said in Chinese.  
  
"She say give me her," the guide translated when he saw Ranma's blank face.  
  
Ranma hesitantly handed her the rabbit and she went behind a curtain. She came back out to grab a kettle full of hot water from the stove. Making sure that it wasn't too hot she poured it onto the rabbit. When the rabbit transformed back into a girl, the maid cleaned her wounds and wrapped them. She brought out a pink kimono with crescent moons from the bag she brought and dressed the girl.  
  
As she came out from behind the curtains, she took them down and bowed to the guide and said, "Jy jien" then left.  
  
Ranma turned and got a good look at the girl and immediately thought, ~She's beautiful.~ He blushed. ~I don't even know her!~ He thought angrily.  
  
"We let her rest," the guide said. Ranma turned toward his father to say something and sweat dropped.  
  
"Pop, do you _like_ bein' a panda?!" he shouted.  
  
The panda held up a sign. (~Hai~)  
  
Ranma fell over. "You're hopeless," he muttered.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me," a voice said. They turned toward the door. There were three people standing in the entrance. One was a blue haired woman, a brown haired man, and a brown haired boy, most likely their child. The boy spoke up.  
  
"Um, we were wondering if you found a blonde girl with her hair in odan--" he spotted the girl. "Usagi!" he cried out and ran to her.  
  
"Is that your daughter?" Ranma asked, facing them.  
  
The mother nodded. "My name's Ikuko Tsukino and this is my husband, Kenji," she motioned to the man standing next to her. She began to fidget. "Did you happen to see anything strange happening when you found--"  
  
"Don't worry," Ranma interrupted. "Her secret's safe with us." They didn't seem too sure about that. Suddenly a bucket of cold water hit Ranma and got him wet.  
  
"What'd ya do _that_ for?!" a red haired girl in Ranma's spot shrieked at the panda who whistled and pretended to look surprised. (~Do what?~)  
  
Usagi's parents just stood there and blinked.  
  
"Duh-did you just--?" Kenji began.  
  
The red head sighed. "Yeah, I turned into a girl." They stood there, shocked. "Ya see, when my Pop and I came to Jusenkyo we fell into the cursed springs. I fell into the spring of the Drowned Girl and my Pop fell into the spring of the Drowned Panda. Now when we're splashed with cold water we turn into our cursed forms, and splashed with hot water turns us back until the next time we're spl--ACK!" Ranma yelled as she felt a boiling sensation on her head.  
  
"Whoa," Shingo said, pulling back the kettle. "You're _right_!"  
  
Ranma, now a boy, turned to him with his eyes bulging slightly. "It doesn't need to be _that_ hot!" he calmed down a little. "Unfortunately, your daughter happened to fall into one of the springs while she was battling that monster."  
  
Ikuko gasped while Kenji looked shocked. Shingo said nothing. Then, suddenly he asked, "What does Usagi turn into?"  
  
"Usagi turns into a golden rabbit with silver ears and paws." Seeing Mr. Tsukino start to head toward Usagi, Ranma said, "I think you should let her stay here for the night. She needs the rest."  
  
Seeing her husband open his mouth to argue Ikuko quickly said, "That should be fine. When she wakes up please tell her to come back to the hotel we're staying at." Motioning for Shingo to come, she grasped Kenji's arm and they left. A few seconds after they left they could hear Kenji's shouts.  
  
"But she's with a _boy_!" he shouted.  
  
"But you're lucky dad!" Shingo's voice could also be heard. "He's half _girl_!"  
  
They continued to argue for a few more minutes until they left Jusenkyo.  
  
Ranma sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm gonna go ta sleep now," he said. The guide had kindly told them that they could spend the night at his hut and had brought out two futons. Ranma climbed into his futon and heard a splash of water, then heard his father climb into his futon. He slowly fell asleep and had a strange dream.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Ranma walked around in a fog and looked down on himself. He was wearing a strange armor. It consisted of a gold chest plate that had a silver star with a circle in the middle, a golden cape with the same silver sign, silver boots with a golden version of the sign, and a sword with a golden handle. ~What the heck am I wearin'?!~ Ranma thought.  
  
He walked through the mist and soon saw a massive building up ahead. As some of the fog cleared he saw a figure up ahead. It seemed to be a girl because it had a petite body. The fog cleared but the face stayed blurred.  
  
She had golden hair and a white dress. But, the most distinguishing feature about her was the crescent mark that glowed brightly on her forehead. She began to speak.  
  
"Please, you must help me. The person whom I thought was my soul mate has deceived me. If I don't do something, he will turn my protectors against me," she said, just above a whisper.  
  
Ranma was alarmed. "Help you? How? How do I help you?" he yelled. But she began to fade away.  
  
"Please, help me," she whispered.  
  
"Wait! How do I help you?!" Ranma shouted, but she had disappeared. Suddenly she reappeared again. "Hey!" he shouted, but it seemed that she did not hear him. Ranma ran up to her and grabbed her arm, only to have it go through her. "Wha--?" he started to say when a cold voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Serenity, have you been hanging around that Sunarian again?" it said in a harsh way.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" the girl, Serenity said. Ranma concluded that they couldn't see him and watched.  
  
"Because you're betrothed to _me_!" a man stepped out from the shadows. He wore the same kind of armor Ranma was wearing except where there was gold it was black and where it was silver it was blood red. His sign was a rose.  
  
"I can always convince mother to change the betrothal," Serenity said, coolly. "After all, I'm only betrothed to you because mother wants Earth to become part of the Silver Alliance. If we happen to go to war, mother can defeat you easily without _any_ deaths. I _know_ what you're after for," she narrowed her eyes. "You're only after power. Once we get married you'll do as you like, whether or not I agree with it, Endymion."  
  
"You're right!" Endymion cackled. "I _am_ only after power! But, your mother won't know that, and you _will_ marry me willingly," he said and then his eyes glowed.  
  
"Run!" Ranma shouted, but remembered that they couldn't hear him.  
  
Serenity looked frozen as she glanced into his eyes, it was as if she was paralyzed and couldn't look away. Her eyes began to dull.  
  
"You'll marry me," Endymion said, taking a step toward her. "You'll marry me and forget all about the damn Sunarian, what's-his-name, Tamashi," Endymion sneered at the name.  
  
"I will marry you," Serenity began in a lifeless tone. "And forget," she blinked and shook her head. Her eyes shined again and she glared at Endymion. "What are you doing?!" she shouted.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her face. His eyes glowed again.  
  
Serenity's eyes turned dull again. "I will marry you and forget about Tamashi," she finally said. Endymion smirked.  
  
"You belong to me now," he said. "Now, time to get _rid_ of that Sunarian, to make _sure_ that you'll never regain your memory," he whispered and the scene began to fade away.  
  
"Serenity!" Ranma shouted, somehow her knew her! Everything went black, and Ranma slowly blinked his eyes. ~It was just a dream?~  
  
Ranma slowly sat up and smelled something delicious, as he looked toward the front of his futon he found a two trays full of delicious looking food. Immediately he forgot about the dream and dug in.  
  
***  
  
~*While Ranma was having his dream (early morning)*~  
  
Usagi slowly blinked as she woke up. "Ugh," she muttered, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She looked at the kimono she was wearing. "When did I get _this_? Although, I _do_ like it," she giggled.  
  
Seeing the bandages wrapped around her she healed her wounds and took them off. ~I need to train, but I can't ruin this kimono!~ Usagi thought. She took her Gi from her sub-space pocket and changed into it, putting the kimono into the 'pocket' when she was done.  
  
She got up and looked around. She was in a hut. She heard a noise and looked toward it. There was a man and a _very_ hot guy sleeping. She giggled when she saw the teenage guy. His futon was kicked aside and his legs were tangled into it. She saw a door and looked in.  
  
There was another man inside it sleeping.  
  
~I guess they were the ones who took care of me,~ Usagi thought. ~I should do something nice for them!~ she looked around. There was another entrance that led to the kitchen. ~I know! I can make them breakfast!~  
  
She got to work and took out the rice (I don't know what Japanese people eat for breakfast), some eggs, bacon, and got to work. When she was finished, half an hour later, Usagi had made enough food to feed two armies. "If that guy and his dad eats as much food as I do, this should make them full until tomorrow," Usagi said. Each person got two trays of food and Usagi placed them at the front part of each of their futons.  
  
She also put two cups of tea next to the trays. After she finished her breakfast, Usagi headed outside to train. At just about that same time Ranma woke up and ate his food.  
  
Usagi set to work training. She started out by tying some heavy rocks to her arms and legs and started to run. She ran five miles around Jusenkyo when she stopped to do the next part of her training.  
  
Tying on more rocks she started to punch and kick at the trees near the hut.  
  
Ranma finished eating and patted his stomach. "That was the best meal I've ever had!" he said. This woke up his father.  
  
"Food!" he cried out and attacked his food. The guide walked out of his room.  
  
"Thank you for food," he said, bowing.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma said, confused. "I thought _you_ made the food."  
  
The guide shook his head. "I no make food." He looked around. "Where girl go to?"  
  
At that Ranma too looked toward the spot where Usagi had slept. She wasn't there. Then his ears perked to the sound of thumps. He got up and poked his head outside. His eyes widened as he saw Usagi training.  
  
~But, she looks so fragile!~ he thought. ~How can she be training?~  
  
Not noticing Ranma Usagi continued to punch and kick. She pretended that the tree was her opponent and jumped into the air. Usagi stuck both of her hands above her head and said, "Silver Moon Comet!" A silver ball of energy formed above her hands. As if it were a baseball she threw it toward the tree.  
  
It gained speed as it came closer. When it came in contact with the tree a bright silver light came from it and when it died down nothing was left of the tree.  
  
An "Ahem" made Usagi's head snap up. She looked toward the hut and saw the guy staring at her. She blushed. "Hello," Usagi said shyly.  
  
~She looks cute when she blushes,~ Ranma thought and almost blushed himself. "My name's Ranma Saotome," he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Usagi took his hand and shook it. "My name's Usagi Tsukino. Um, did you happen to be the person who brought me here?" she indicated to the hut. Ranma nodded, then looked toward the ground.  
  
"But, when I got you, you fell into one of the springs," he said. Usagi looked unconcerned.  
  
She blinked. "So?"  
  
Ranma found it hard to look her in the face. "Well, ya see, these springs are cursed, and if you fall into one of them you take the form of whatever drowned there when splashed with cold water. Hot water changes you back until the next time."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Wuh-what do I chuh-change into?" she stuttered.  
  
Ranma looked into her eyes and said, "You fell into the spring of the Drowned Rabbit."  
  
Silence. Then....  
  
"At least it's not a rat. You fell into one too, didn't you?" Usagi said quietly. Ranma nodded.  
  
"I fell into the spring of the Drowned Girl and my Pop fell into the spring of the Drowned Panda."  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"Oh well. That makes _two_ curses," she muttered.  
  
Ranma looked surprised. "Two?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Two. I'm guessing you saw that I battled that monster yesterday?" he nodded. "Well that's one of my curses." She sat down and sighed. Ranma sat down beside her. "It's because of something that happened along time ago that I'm cursed with having to battle monsters," she left out the part about being reborn from a princess a thousand years ago. "Having the fate of the world on your shoulders, that's worse than turning into a rabbit. Knowing that a mistake you make, that could mean the end of the world, is unbearable," Usagi said, tears starting to form in her eyes. They slowly fell down her face.  
  
Ranma felt sad for her. She was right. Having a curse that changes you into something is nothing compared to saving the world. She was correct to call that a curse.  
  
"The worst part of this," she continued. "is that I dragged my friends into it. They too have to carry the burden."  
  
Ranma uncomfortably wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Soon her cries slowed down and stopped completely.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sure that you didn't want to hear about my problems."  
  
"It's okay," Ranma said. "I didn't mind."  
  
Usagi turned red as she saw that his arms were still around her. Ranma seemed to have noticed, too because he turned red and let go. Usagi immediately missed the warmth. Their eyes met and they slowly leaned closer until....  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
He jumped into the air and blushed. Usagi also blushed.  
  
"Um, that was my Pop." He muttered.  
  
"Ranma!" his Pop said again, coming outside. "We have to go now, the guide is going to show us a tournament nearby."  
  
Ranma started to say something when Usagi stood up and said, "I guess I should go now, my parents are probably worried." He nodded and watched her walk away. She turned around. "I hope I see you again soon Ranma!," She called out. "Until next time! Sayonara!"  
  
"Sayonara, Usagi!" Ranma called after her retreating figure. Genma eyed his son. He blushed. "What?! Are we going to see some tournament or not?" and he started into the hut to get the guide.  
  
Genma stayed outside and grinned. So, his son liked that girl? ~Hadn't I seen her before? In a picture or something?~ Genma thought. He shrugged and went back inside.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Heheheh. I hope all Usagi and Ranma lovers liked this chapter! No Japanese translations this time. My head hurts. But just in case you're wondering, Tamashi means life, I think. 


	4. Moving

The ½ Life  
  
Title: Moving  
  
A.N. For those who like Inu-Yasha, please read my other story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
(~words on a sign~)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Sayonara, Usagi!" Ranma called after her retreating figure. Genma eyed his son. He blushed. "What?! Are we going to see some tournament or not?" and he started into the hut to get the guide.  
  
Genma stayed outside and grinned. So, his son liked that girl? ~Hadn't I seen her before? In a picture or something?~ Genma thought. He shrugged and went back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*One Year Later*~  
  
"Kaasan, Tousan, IIE!" Usagi shouted as tears streamed down her face. She watched her parents mouthed 'I love you' before they drew their last breathe. "Why," She whispered, turning around, "WHHHYYY!" She got up. "How could you do this to my parents, I thought you were my _friends_," she said as she looked at the attackers. "And _you_," she said, looking at the smirking male, "I thought you were my _soul mate_, MAMORU!" She cried out, a fresh round of tears made their way down her face.  
  
Her parent's and herself were in the park, taking a walk, when they were attacked. Although they knew that Usagi was Sailor Moon, they jumped in front of the attacks that were intended for her because she was still their daughter. Luckily Shingo was spending the night at his friend's house so he had not been there.  
  
The Sailor Senshi laughed as Mamoru came toward her. "Don't worry," he whispered, "We don't need them for Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed. "How _could_ you," she said. "You killed them because of Crystal Tokyo?!" She shrieked.  
  
He just shrugged, floating in the air, surrounded be dark energy. "We were going to dispose of them anyway. They would have just gotten in the way."  
  
Usagi looked toward the Senshi. "_Why_ are you listening to him?"  
  
They smiled. "He promised that if we joined him that we'd get more power," Jupiter said.  
  
Usagi glared at them. "You _killed_ my parent's for power. What else did he 'promise' to give you?"  
  
Venus thought for a moment. "Well, power pretty much gives us everything we want, so that's it." She smirked.  
  
"Okay, a group attack!" Mars said. Mamoru stood back to watch.  
  
"Jupiter Oak...."  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty...."  
  
"Mars Flame...."  
  
"EVOLUTION!"  
  
"SHOCK!"  
  
"SNIPER!"  
  
When they released those attacks, Usagi realized that Mercury wasn't with them, and the attacks hit her. There was a bright light and when it died down, Usagi was nowhere in sight, and in the place where she was standing was a large crater.  
  
The Senshi and Mamoru smiled, thinking that she was gone, and disappeared.  
  
At the Tsukino residence, a bright light could be seen for a moment in Usagi's bedroom. When disappeared, Usagi was on her bed, fainted from using so much energy from transporting herself from across Tokyo. Scratches covered her body and her leg was badly burned. But, as she slept, her wounds slowly healed.  
  
Usagi woke up in pain the next morning as she felt someone shaking her.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi! Wake up! Where are Kaasan and Tousan?"  
  
Usagi bolted up. As her vision cleared she saw Shingo staring at her worried.  
  
"Where's mom and dad?" he asked again.  
  
As Usagi looked at him, her vision began to get blurry from her tears. "I'm sorry, Shingo. But, my so-called friends attacked us while we were in the park and, th-they jumped in front of the attacks a-and..." she couldn't speak anymore as she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Shingo, however awkwardly, bent down to hug his sister. He couldn't stop the tears that also fell down his face. "Don't ever leave Usagi," he whispered. "You're the only one I have left now."  
  
Usagi hugged him back tightly, "I'm sorry Shingo, this is all my fault."  
  
"Um, U-Usagi. Air is....becoming...an i-issue."  
  
"Oh!" Usagi let go to see his face was blue. She giggled slightly, felling a bit better. "I'm sorry."  
  
As Shingo waited to get enough oxygen into his system again, he asked a question that was on both of their minds. "Usagi, what are we going to do? We can't live by ourselves because we're not old enough."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking of that." Usagi said, taking on a thoughtful look. "I thought that we could go live with Uncle in Nerima. He said he could teach me some medical stuff and that I could be his assistant."  
  
Shingo brightened up. "Really? I like Uncle, he's really fun. When do you think we should go?"  
  
"Well, we could pack today, rest, then go tomorrow. I'll make us some snacks."  
  
"Okay. But I'll really miss my friends. At least I'll still be able to write to them," Shingo said, and bounded toward his room. Usagi sighed sadly and looked toward the window.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, father. Mercury, I hope that you're okay" She whispered, and got up to make some snacks, then pack.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ I'm sorry this took so long, I've been working on my website. If you're interested, please go to 


	5. A Spell?

The ½ Life  
  
Title: A Spell?  
  
A.N. I'm UPDATING! CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE AND WRITE IN MY GUESTBOOK!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
(~words on a sign~)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Okay. But I'll really miss my friends. At least I'll still be able to write to them," Shingo said, and bounded toward his room. Usagi sighed sadly and looked toward the window.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, father. Mercury, I hope that you're okay" She whispered, and got up to make some snacks, then pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere, far away in a dark cave was a lone figure. She was tied to the wall and was extremely battered. She breathed heavily as another figure approached, carrying a whip.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said, smirking. "Up for you're next beating, Mercury?"  
  
Mercury lifted her head and glared. She spat at his shoes. "You may have been able to cast a spell on the other Senshi, but it won't work on me!" She said, angrily.  
  
He glared at her and hit Mercury with the whip. She winced, but did not cry out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
As he walked away, she muttered angrily, "I will not betray the princess. I will _not_ be under your control, Mamoru. Usagi, I'm sorry. I couldn't prevent them from killing your parents." (Sorry for all of you Mamoru lovers! I just don't like him!)  
  
~...I'm sorry.~  
  
Usagi's head snapped up. She frantically looked around.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Shingo asked, walking beside her licking an ice cream cone.  
  
"N-nothing Shingo. I just thought I heard something," Usagi said. But then she thought. ~Did I just hear what I think I heard? Was that Mercury saying sorry a few moments ago? No, it couldn't have been.~  
  
Shingo stared worriedly at his sister. She had barely spoken a word since yesterday. He was even more worried because, when they had dinner, she ate only a little. ~I know she's upset about Kaasan and Tousan, but is she supposed to be _this_ upset?~ he thought, confused.  
  
"Can we go to the park and finish our ice cream?" Shingo asked, hoping to start up a conversation. When she didn't reply he shook her slightly. "Usagi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure," she said dully.  
  
They reached the park and sat down on a bench. Shingo noticed that Usagi didn't eat her ice cream. They had their suitcases with them because they were heading to their Uncle's house.  
  
Shingo looked at Usagi. "Usagi?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wr-wrong? Wh-why would you think that?" Usagi said nervously.  
  
"You barely eat and you never talk as much anymore. I know you're upset about mom and dad but, what else happened there to make you this way?"  
  
Usagi looked into his eyes and couldn't hold it in much longer. "We were walking in this park,"--she looked around sadly,--"when my so called friends attacked us. It was supposed to be aimed at me but mom and dad jumped in the way of it,"--her voice began to crack,--"it was all my fault, Shingo. If it hadn't been for me, mom and dad would still be here right now and, and," she couldn't talk anymore as she began to cry, dropping her ice cream onto the ground.  
  
Shingo looked stunned and hugged his sister. "But, Usagi. _Why_ did your friends attack you?" he asked.  
  
She sniffed and dried her face slightly. "I think I know why. You know how I'm Sailor Moon and all?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makato were Sailor Senshi too. Ami was Mercury, Rei was Mars, Minako was Venus, also known as Sailor V, and Makato was Jupiter. Mamoru--," she trailed off as she said a string of curses and Shingo stared at her, surprised,--"was Tuxedo Kamen. I suspected that something was terribly wrong with him, but I wasn't sure. But, I guess that he had brainwashed them and put them under his control. I noticed that Mercury wasn't with them so I figure she got away. Mamoru, OH HOW I DESPISE HIM!" she shrieked.  
  
Shingo had to cover his ears. "I called Uncle yesterday and told him that we'd be there around noon," he reminded her. "Maybe we should get going?"  
  
"Right," Usagi sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears. ~That's it. From this moment on, I forget what happened to my parents. I don't want to go trough the pain of reliving it,~ she thought. Unknown to her, the crystal heard her vow and granted it. They got up and began walking again.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they were almost near their Uncle's house when they heard a crack of thunder. Before Usagi could even mutter an 'Eep!' Rain began pouring down in sheets.  
  
Shingo sighed a turned toward Usagi. But, instead of seeing her, he saw a little golden rabbit with silver ears and paws, looking quite mad. It sneezed and stomped the ground angrily with it's back feet.  
  
Shingo chuckled. He picked up her clothes and put them in her suitcase and then picked her up.  
  
"Aww, Usagi. You must _really_ hate the rain, don't you?" he laughed as he ran to the house. The little rabbit glared up at him, as if daring him to say another word.  
  
Shingo reached the door and knocked. A brown haired man with glasses opened the door.  
  
"Hai?" he said, then he spotted Shingo. "Shingo!" He cried out, giving him a big hug, squashing Usagi in the process. "Did you make it here alright in the rain?" he asked, letting go. Then he spotted the rabbit, squashed like a pancake against Shingo's chest, but popped back to normal and shook it's head. It glared slightly at the man.  
  
"Oh, Usagi! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" He said nervously, shaking his hands in front of him.  
  
Shingo laughed. "I'm sure it's alright, Uncle Tofu. We forgot to pack an umbrella."  
  
"Come in, come in," Tofu said, going into the kitchen. "I'll get some hot water going."  
  
Ten minutes and a hot kettle of water later, Usagi came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes.  
  
She went over and hugged Tofu. "It's nice to see you again, Uncle Tofu." She said.  
  
He chuckled and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too, Usagi." He had been watching Shingo play his Gameboy as they waited for Usagi.  
  
Just then, they heard a loud female voice screech, "STUPID MACHO CHICK! STUPID RAIN!" before there was a loud crash.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ CHECK MY WEBSITE! 


	6. Bathroom Accident

The ½ Life  
  
Title: Bathroom Accident  
  
A.N. Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at my cousin's house for most of the summer. Please check out my new website! Find the URL on my Bio. c(:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
(~words on a sign~)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
Ten minutes and a hot kettle of water later, Usagi came out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes.  
  
She went over and hugged Tofu. "It's nice to see you again, Uncle Tofu." She said.  
  
He chuckled and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too, Usagi." He had been watching Shingo play his Gameboy as they waited for Usagi.  
  
Just then, they heard a loud female voice screech, "STUPID MACHO CHICK! STUPID RAIN!" before there was a loud crash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody rushed outside to see what the noise was, Usagi grabbing an umbrella first. There was a large crater in the ground. In the middle of the crater was a girl with red hair in Chinese clothing.  
  
The girl stirred something in Usagi's memory. Dr. Tofu slid into the crater. He kneeled over the girl, looking at her head he saw what appeared to be a large lump.  
  
"Looks like the work of Akane," Dr. Tofu muttered. Picking up the unconscious girl, he walked back up the crater and into his house. Usagi and Shingo followed close behind. Upon entering the house, Usagi put the umbrella next to the door and followed Dr. Tofu into a room.  
  
Dr. Tofu had placed the girl onto a treatment table and was rummaging around in the cabinets. Usagi stared at the girl curiously. She had a red Chinese shirt and black baggy pants. Both appeared too big for her. Her red hair was up in a pigtail.  
  
He took out a small green bottle full of blue liquid. Dabbing some onto a cotton ball, he put it onto the lump. The girl stirred and moaned in pain, but did not wake up. Apparently the liquid burned. Finishing his work by putting a bandage onto her head, Dr. Tofu left the room and went into the kitchen.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with a cup of hot water. "Now, this may come as a bit of a surprise to you," Dr. Tofu advised Usagi. He poured the water onto the girl.  
  
Suddenly, the girl was no longer there. Instead, the girl was replaced by--  
  
"Ranma!" Usagi gasped and rushed forward.  
  
Ranma's eyes opened. He slowly sat up and winced in pain. He held his head as he blinked blearily, adjusting to the light.  
  
"Hello Ranma," Dr. Tofu said cheerily. "Did you upset Akane again?"  
  
~Again?!~ Usagi thought, shocked. ~This happens often?!~  
  
"Not really," Ranma muttered. He didn't seem to have noticed that Usagi was there. "She accused me of being a pervert 'cuz I was talkin' to Ukyo and she smacked me with the mallet--" He broke off as he felt a tingling sensation on the top of his head and the pain disappear.  
  
Dr. Tofu was smiling at something behind Ranma. Ranma turned around and gasped. "U-Usagi?" he said, staring at the grinning, girl.  
  
~She's even more beautiful than before,~ Ranma thought. Indeed, Usagi's hair and eyes had become a little silver, which seemed to give her a glowing appearance.  
  
"I think I've failed to mention," Dr. Tofu said, interrupting Ranma's thoughts. "That my niece and nephew have decided to come and stay with me."  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Ranma," Usagi said. Pulling Shingo towards her, she said, "I think my little brother failed to mention his name last time you met. He might have but I was unconscious."  
  
"The name's Shingo," Shingo said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Ranma smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"I'll go make some tea," Dr. Tofu said, and exited the room.  
  
"I'll go help," Shingo said, winking at his sister. Usagi glared at him playfully.  
  
Usagi turned to Ranma, putting her arms behind her back. "So," she began, "Uncle Tofu says that this happens to you often."  
  
Nodding, he said, "Yeah. My stupid fiancé is a tomboy and everythin' I do seems to upset her."  
  
"Fiancé?"  
  
Eyes widening, Ranma stuck his arms in front of him and waved them furiously. "It wasn't our idea! It was our parent's idea! Them and their stupid talk about honor."  
  
"Riiiiiight."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
Giggling, Usagi said, "You are so easy to tease, Ranma."  
  
Blushing, Ranma turned away.  
  
"So what happened to you after I left China?" Usagi asked, sitting beside him on the treatment table.  
  
"Well...."  
  
And he told her all that happened. How his stupid father had dragged him into an Amazon village, how he had beaten the top fighter and how she had given him the kiss of death. He went on and told her _everything_; she seemed sincerely concerned for him. When he reached the part about his fiancé and how his father had set it up without considering how he felt, she said angrily,  
  
"What kind of father does that?!"  
  
"I know," Ranma said miserably. "It's bad enough that I have _this_ fiancé, now I have _three_!"  
  
Usagi gaped at him. "_Three_?!"  
  
"Yeah. My old friend, Ukyo, I thought that she was a guy. Turns out she's a girl. Well, my dad promised her dad that I'd be her fiancé if they gave him their okonamyaki cart. They gave it to him, he took it, an' he ran away. Also that Chinese girl, turns out that if you beat her as a girl, she gives you the kiss of death, if you beat her as a guy, you have to marry her." Ranma sighed and hung his head.  
  
Usagi watched him, feeling really sorry for him. ~It must be tough just for him to walk out of the house. I want to talk to his father when I see him!~  
  
Suddenly Ranma seemed all happy and said, "Enough about me, what about you? What happened after you left China?" grinning, he said, "Did anybody try to eat'cha?"  
  
Glaring slightly, Usagi mumbled, "Once or twice."  
  
Ranma burst out laughing. Slapping him playfully on the knee, she said, "Hey! It's not that funny! How about _you_? Did any guys try to hit on you?"  
  
Ranma stopped laughing abruptly and shuddered. "You do _not_ know how scary these guys are! They see a girl they like and they become obsessed! This one guy, his name is Kuno, he knows my other half as the 'Pigtailed Girl'. I've tried telling him about the curse, but he's too stupid! And he also has this sister, let me tell you craziness must run in the family. She's obsessed with me as a boy! Both too stupid to realize that I'm both the boy and the girl!." Ranma said.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Well I hope I _never_ run into _any_ of them. Hey, that Chinese girl, does she try to kill your fiancé?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "But lucky for her she's a macho jock!"  
  
At the Tendo Dojo, Akane Tendo suddenly sneezed.  
  
"Are you coming down with a cold Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"No, somebody must be talking about me," Akane said angrily.  
  
"You know, Ranma, maybe you can stop insulting your fiancé." Usagi said, frowning. "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but I really think that if you stop saying mean things about her, she'll like you a little more."  
  
Ranma snorted. "As if. You don't know Akane, if things don't go her way she gets angry."  
  
Usagi sighed. Changing the subject, she said, "Why don't you go take a shower Ranma? I've already taken one."  
  
"But I don't have any other clothes."  
  
"I'll wash them for you while your taking your shower and put them back if you'll hand them to me."  
  
Usagi pushed him into the bathroom and waited patiently outside the door. It opened slightly and Ranma stuck out his clothes. Taking them, Usagi heard the shower begin to run. They were easy to wash and quick to dry. When they were done, Usagi quietly opened the bathroom door and went inside. Just as she put down Ranma's clothes onto a basket, he came out of the shower (*Drool*). They stood there for a minute before they both turned really red. Usagi turned around blushing and heard a splash that meant Ranma had gone back in the water.  
  
"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry Ranma!" Usagi said, covering her burning face with her hands.  
  
She heard Ranma sputtering in the water. Hurrying to the door, Usagi said all in on breath, "Well-I'd-better-get- dinner-started-so-bye-now-Ranma!" and ran out the door. Closing it behind her, Usagi waited awhile to stop blushing. Taking a deep breath, she hurried to the kitchen and started making dinner.  
  
When she had put everything on the table in the living room, Shingo came into the kitchen sniffing the air.  
  
"That smells really good sis! Are you sure this is your cooking? It smells too good!"  
  
Glaring at Shingo, Usagi said, "Of course it's my cooking!"  
  
"Ok everyone, dinner! That means you too Ranma!" Shingo called. Dr. Tofu entered the room, followed by a still blushing Ranma.  
  
They sat down and began to eat, Usagi sitting next to Shingo and Ranma sitting next to Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Are you okay Ranma? You look red," Dr. Tofu asked. This caused Ranma to blush more and Usagi to choke on her water and turn red also. Shingo patted her back. "You're looking red also, Usagi. Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and looked at her food, not lifting up her head. Shingo spent dinner telling Dr. Tofu about all of his favorite Gameboy games. When dinner was over Usagi cleared the plates.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going." Ranma said, standing up.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could sleep in my room!" said Shingo enthusiastically.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"C'mon Ranma! Stay here for the night!," said Usagi, smiling.  
  
"But what about the Tendos?"  
  
"I'll call them and say that you're staying here," Dr. Tofu said, getting up and heading to the phone.  
  
"Come on Ranma! Let's go to my room!" said Shingo. He took Ranma by the hand and dragged him upstairs. Usagi followed them.  
  
"Goodnight Shingo!," Usagi said.  
  
"Goodnight Usagi!"  
  
Ranma looked at her desperately as if he were asking for help as he was dragged into the Shingo's room. Usagi just smiled and waved. He glared at her and mouthed, 'I'll get you back for this!' before the door closed.  
  
Usagi entered her room giggling. Changing into her pajamas in her suitcase. She looked at her decorated room that she slept in every year she came to her uncle's house.  
  
~I'll unpack tomorrow,~ she thought.  
  
Slipping underneath the covers, Usagi fell to sleep smiling.  
  
Inside Shingo's room, Ranma thought angrily, ~I'm gonna get you back for this Usagi!~ as Shingo went from talking about his favorite Gameboy games to his favorite Play Station games.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Yes, I am not dead. Sorry to have not written a new chapter in such a long time! I've just been really busy! First I went the my cousin's house, then I went to my brother's house, then we went school shopping, then we went clothes shopping, now I have to buy a gift for my friend's party tomorrow! @_@ So much confusion! I 2 confoosed! Anyway, a coincidence is that my birthday's the day after my friend's. It's August 9th! Wish me a Happy Birthday! ^_^ I'll post this as soon as my internet's back, the cable thing is blinking so the internet won't work. -_-' 


End file.
